Pustynia Moakan
Pustynia Moakan to lokacja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|[[Gancheek, jedno ze zwierząt z fauny Moakan, osłonięty typową tutaj burzą piaskową]] Opis Moakan to rozległa pustynia, przecinająca na dwie części kontynent Karmenów. Jedyną drogą ku dotarciu na drugą jego stronę jest przekroczenie owej pustyni, a także jej szczególnie niebezpiecznego środka, czyli Korakan. Sprawia to, że jest często przemierzana. Choć jest to modelowa pustynia, nie jest całkowicie wymarłym pustkowiem. Żyją tam różne rośliny, a także fauna, choć nie tak bogata jak w innych krainach, to znacząca. Występują tam Kacheeki (pospolite i pustynne), lubiące deszcz Gancheeki, a także Babatto i występujące jedynie tam Dobatto. Najważniejszym miejscem na tej pustyni jest Oaza Ekkora, zaś wśród wydm położone są Ruiny Kunekunel.thumb|Samotny pustynny [[Kacheek na Moakan]] Wygląd Jest to pustynia piaszczysta, co czyni ją bardzo rozległą. Na płaskim horyzoncie widać w oddali wysokie wydmy, zwrócone w różnych kierunkach, ale nie wyznaczają one granic. Dość często rosną tam kaktusy, podobne z kształtu do opuncji. Ich kolce są jednak znacznie większe i rozdwojone. Ponadto rośliny te są bardzo duże. Poza nimi rosna też bezlistne krzewy, wyglądające na uschłe. Cała flora ma kolor zielony lub khaki. Niebo ma żółty kolor, zapewne od upału jaki tam panuje.thumb|171px|Moakan na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Historia Jest to pustynia całkowicie naturalna. Nie powstała ona na wskutek magii lub gwałtownych wydarzeń. Nie ma na niej także wielu znaków czyjejkolwiek obecności, choć biorąc pod uwagę jej znaczenie, musiała być niegdyś, tak jak dziś, odwiedzana. Więcej jednak ciekawostek kryje się na Pustyni Korakan. Na tej pustyni położone było w starożytności miasto Kunekunel (choć możliwe, że ono także leżało na Korakan). (Historia Moakan w Patapońskiej kampani jest ściśle związana z Pustynią Korakan i Oazą Ekkora. Walki na tych terenach zwykle krzyżują się.) thumb|[[Kimen obok swojego oswojonego Gancheeka]]thumb|170px|Moakan na Mapie Świata po odkryciuGdy plemię Pataponów powróciło do kontynentu swych przodków jednym z ich celi stało się pokonanie Karmenów, których główne terytorium leżało po drugiej stronie kontynentu i odgradzała je Moakan. Dlatego pustynię trzeba było przekroczyć. Aby uchronić się przed upałami tam i na Korakan zostaje użyty Cud Deszczu Juju. Zdobywanie tej krainy odbywa się w misji Crossing the Korakan Desert. Po udowodnieniu sobie, że pustynie te można przebyć toczą się tam polowania. Jednak z czasem teren ten zostaje zakłócony, gdy Karmeński generał Kimen urządza tam zasadzkę na Patapoński powóz transportujący katapultę. Kolejna bitwa toczy się w misji Kimen the Spearbearer. Po jego pokonaniu znów zapanowuje tam spokój, ale na krótko. Karmeni w pewnym momence porywają bowiem lady Meden a pogoń dopada ich właśnie na pustyni. Kolejne starcie na Moakan toczy się w misji A Promise!? Meden's Capture!!. Potem już na stałe teren ten zostaje zmieniony w miejsce polowania.thumb|[[Meden porwana przez Karmenów i uwięziona w specjalnym powozie ]] Misje Na Pustyni Moakan toczą się następujace misje (nie wliczone są misje spoza Mapy Świata, które na Mapie toczone są gdzie indziej): Crossing the Korakan Desert Pierwsze odwiedziny pustyni przez Pataponów. Ogółem głównym celem tej misji jest nauczenie się obchodzenia z pustyniami oraz udowodnienie, ze da się je przebyć. Toczą się tam też walki z Karmenami. Jest to jedna z nielicznych misji, na których pojawiają się zarówno otwarci wrogowie jak i zwierzeta łowne (w marszu przeszkadza Gancheek). The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert Polowanie na faunę Pustyni Moakan. Pojawiają się tam Kacheeki (zwykłe i pustynne), Gancheeki (gdy sprowadzony zostanie deszcz), Uji (na Korakan), a także Babatto i Dobatto (gdy panuje czysta pogoda). Ponadto na misji tej zostaje znaleziony Cud Wiatru Juju. Jest to misja która z dwoma przerwami na stałe pojawia się na Pustyni Moakan. Kimen the Spearbearer Starcie z Karmeńskim generałem Kimenem, próbującym zniszczyć Zigotońską katapultę, by Pataponi nie mogli jej użyć do ważnego oblężenia. Patapońska armia eskortuje więc powóz dowodzony przez Meden. Ogółem jest to powtórka pierwszej misji z tej lokacji, jednak tym razem wtrąca się Kimen. A Promise!? Meden's Capture!! Kolejne epizodyczne starcie z Karmenami. tym razem odbywa się pościg za Karmeńskim wozem więziennym, w którym uwięzili oni porwaną Meden. Trzeba jednak uważać, aby nie podpalić owej jeżdżacej klatki... Jeśli powóz ucieknie zbyt daleko, misja zostanie przegrana. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Pustynie Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Fabuła